Flagsmasher (Karl Morgenthau)
Real Name: Karl Morgenthau (Of Marvel Cinematic Universe) Alias: (Hacker alias), Dmorg, R3v3al3r, D3L33T Face Claim: MENDAX en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_A… Appearance: White hair, piercing blue eyes, pale pink skin. Prefers to wear white suits to enhance his "Good Guy" Status Relations: Frost Giant Mother and Swiss Banker Father At RIght Panel: Karl shows his anger at SHIELD's Interference in his plans and slams his battle mace onto Coulson's force shield Organization: U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.(Underground Liberated Totally Integrated Mobile Army To Unite Mankind): A group of hack-tivists who secretly use their secret abilities to try to over throw national governments with the purpose of forcing humanity to form a global government and establish world peace, by any means possible! Flag Smasher, Karl Morgenthau is the son of a Swiss Banker who met Frost Giants while ascending on some of Scandinavia's highest and most treacherous peaks. Years later he carried back an infant son, whom he had conceived with a Frost Giantess. The child, Karl, was raised as a human, who strangely enjoyed cold chilly days more than any other weather. Karl was unaware of his special Frost Giant heritage, till one day cruel classmates at his private school locked Karl in a walk-in freezer. To their surprise and his own after an hour inside it, Karl easily tore his way out of it with unnatural strength. Karl learned of his special heritage and was told to keep it a secret. Karl became radicalized in college, demonizing the corporate profits of international corporations and the unaccountability of those corporations who bribed the politicians of those countries so they could pillage the resources that should provide a better life for people of that nation. He was recruited by Unis Blanchart who he knew from his time at the university and together with former SHIELD Agent Kitty Pryde, they formed Rising Tide to reveal the offenses that corporate depredations and government agency corruption to world. Karl believes that they only way to combat these problems is to put a global government led by the most intelligent people who would be paid well and not have to run for relection so they could not be bribed by large corporations into doing their will. Rising Tide was broken up after first Skye(Their Spokeswoman) left the group for SHIELD, then Miles was captured and exposed as working for Centipede, and finally Kitty Pryde herself rejoined SHIELD as a member of the Champions. Karl now sees that there is an opening as there is a growing number of people who understand the global corruption and resource robbery that corporations are committing world wide. Right: Karl shows off his skill as a hacker to the ladies of The Rising Tide as he hacks MIB(Kitty Pryde, Skye(Daisy Johnson), Unis Blanchart). Karl is know as the Beethoven of Hackers worldwide. Abilities: He had promised to keep his abilites a secret, however since the recent events in New York and Sakovia, and the revealation of Asgardians, Karl is now convinced he must use his Frost Giant abilities to fight for a global government. Karl is equipped with special liquid nitrogen tanks that allow him to lower the temperature of his body to near freezing temperatures. After achieving freezing temperatures, he can grow up to 15ft in size and can easily wield the huge battle mace he carries into battle. Note This is not Guy Theierrault(Current Flagsmasher of Marvel 616) www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/fl… Category:Characters